


Five times Sansa said no, and one time she said yes

by sarahcakes613



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-26
Updated: 2016-02-26
Packaged: 2018-05-23 10:26:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6113601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarahcakes613/pseuds/sarahcakes613
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sansa gets asked out a lot, but only says yes the once.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five times Sansa said no, and one time she said yes

**Author's Note:**

> Fill for the following prompt in the Livejournal community valar_morekinks:  
> Elementary school teacher Sansa is exceptionally popular with her students...and their parents. How about the five times she was asked out by them (for example: Oberyn & Ellaria, Willas, Margaery, Petyr, Tyrion, Aegon, whoever, etc) and the one time she said yes (Jon)  
> http://valar-morekinks.livejournal.com/316.html?thread=55868#t55868

The first time a parent asked Sansa out was at the parent-teachers night. Oberyn Martell and Ellaria Sand had shown up every year for four years running now, and she was fairly certain they had another daughter who would be aging into her classroom next year. She was leaning over Obella’s desk, showing them some artwork, when she noticed Oberyn’s eyes drifting down her cleavage. She would have ignored it, except she noticed Ellaria’s eyes doing the same. As she straightened up, Oberyn grinned and asked if they could perhaps continue this discussion of their daughter’s talent over a glass of wine.

Sansa politely refused.

The second time was when little Robin Arryn had a nosebleed in class, and she had to call his stepfather to come pick him up. Petyr Baelish showed up half an hour later smelling of cheap cologne and spearmint. He sat himself on the edge of her desk and told her how much she looked like his childhood sweetheart, then asked if she’d be interested in a night of smooth jazz and tapas.

Sansa declined, and as soon as he left the room, a sniffling Robin in tow, she hauled out the Febreze.

The third parent to ask Sansa out was Willas Tyrell, who had recently made an arrangement with Sansa to bring his daughter out to the parking lot so that he wouldn’t have to navigate the school’s stairwells. After two weeks of this, Willas asked if he could thank her by inviting them along to their after-school doughnut stop.

She thought about saying yes, but one look at Megan Tyrell’s face convinced her to say no. As far as his daughter was concerned, there was only room for one woman in Willas’s life.

The fourth time Sansa was asked out by a student’s parent, she wasn’t asked out so much as yelled at. Greatjon Umber was looking after his twin grandchildren while their parents were away and if there was any doubt where Alys and Anton got their height from, it dissipated when the 7-foot-tall man lumbered into her classroom. Sansa thought he may have been deaf, as he stood very close to her and yelled out an invitation to his square dancing club.

It took Sansa four attempts to rebuff his advances, though she couldn’t tell if his hearing loss was legitimate or selective.

The fifth time, Sansa was sure she was being punk’d. Tyrion Lannister had been picking up his nephew all year, but he didn’t have far to go, as he was also the history teacher. She also knew for a fact that he was sleeping with the Spanish instructor. He grimaced when she mentioned Shae, explaining that what he really needed was someone “appropriate” to bring home for Thanksgiving.

Sansa sympathised, but refused nonetheless.

The last time Sansa was asked out, she found herself unable to find a reason to say no. Jon Snow was a frequent visitor to her school, as he fostered children of all ages. This time, it was a little boy named Samwell, who had a habit of drawing scary snowmen on all of his schoolwork. Jon appreciated her suggestion that he take Sam to the park and build some real snowmen, so that Sam would see that they were harmless. Then, Jon asked if she’d like to join them.

Sansa was happy to accept, and even promised to bring hot chocolate for three.


End file.
